


Dichter und Musiker

by Poesia_storica



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Freeform, Gay, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, I'm Not Ashamed, Literature, Multi, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sorry Not Sorry, absolutelly gay, irgendwie seltsam, kinda funny?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poesia_storica/pseuds/Poesia_storica
Summary: Sehr viele berühmte Dichter, Autoren, Musiker, Komponisten etc. treffen alle in einem Hotel aufeinander. Dabei entsteht die ein oder andere seltsame Situation. Von Romantik über Frustration bis hin zu absolut willkürlichen Dialogen.
Relationships: Achim von Arnim/Bettina von Arnim, Alexander von Humboldt/Heinrich von Kleist, Charlotte Schiller/Friedrich Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller, Joseph Haydn/Franz Schubert
Kudos: 8





	Dichter und Musiker

„Carl, bitte warten Sie mit dem Essen nicht. Ich werde … oh Verzeihung. Ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen.“

„Scho gut, Wilhelm. Isch war grad fertisch. Isch hoffe isch konnte Ihnen helfen, Mr. Wilde.“ richtete sich Carl August wieder an Oscar.

Dieser antwortete mit einem zustimmenden „Hmm“, hörte Carl August allerdings gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Viel zu fasziniert war er von Wilhelm von Humboldt, der gerade die Treppe heruntergekommen und versehentlich in ihr Gespräch geplatzt ist. Diese wendete sich nun an Oscar und stellte sich vor.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Wilhelm von Humboldt.“

Mit diesen Worten und einem freundlichen Lächeln hielt er Oscar die Hand hin. Der schüttelte diese und stellte sich nun seinerseits vor.

„Guten Morgen. Ich bin Oscar Wilde.“

Humboldt wendete sich wieder Carl August zu.

„Wie gesagt, ich werde heute nicht mit Ihnen zu Mittag essen. Ich habe gehört, die örtliche Realschule soll Tag der offenen Tür haben. Ich werde mich heute mal mit dem deutschen Bildungswesen auseinandersetzen.“

„Joa, des is kein Problem. Bleibt denn Ihr kleiner Bruder da oder geht er mit Ihnen?“

„Alexander? Nein, ich glaube der bleibt hier. Allerdings hab ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo der schon wieder…“

Als hätte der jüngere Humboldt gehört, dass von ihm gesprochen wurde, öffnete sich in just diesem Moment die Tür und ein schwer beladener Alexander von Humboldt trat ein.

„Ah, da is er ja.“ meinte Carl August und winkte Alexander zu sich.

„Mensch Alexander, wo ham Sie sisch denn rumgetriebn? So früh scho auf den Beinen?“

„Guten Morgen, meine Herrschaften. Ich war gerade im Stadtpark und anschließend noch in der Bibliothek.“  
Während er sprach, zog er ein Notizbuch und ein paar Bücher aus einem der Beutel.

„Natürlich, als würde mein Bruder einmal seine Arbeit ruhen lassen und an einem Samstagmorgen ausschlafen. Alexander, du bist unverbesserlich.“

Jetzt grinste Alexander Wilhelm spitzbübisch an. Dieser verdrehte nur seine Augen und fügte noch hinzu: „Und zudem auch noch unhöflich. Für gewöhnlich stellt man sich vor, wenn man fremde Menschen trifft.“

Dabei deutete er auf Oscar. Jetzt erst schien Alexander auf den Fremden aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Er lächelte ihn an und verbeugte sich tief.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Alexander von Humboldt, Geograf und Brecher unzähliger Frauenherzen. Mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?“

„Oscar Wilde. Sehr erfreut.“

Alexander grinste ihn breit an. Nun meldete sich Carl August wieder zu Wort.

„Bleibm Se heute hier oder gehen Se mit Ihrem Bruder aus, Alexander?“

„Nein, ich werde heute hier bleiben. Ich habe noch einige Dinge mit Heinrich zu besprechen. Wir sehen uns später wieder, Bruderherz. Ich werde mich weiterhin mit meinen Forschungen befassen.“

Mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt und ging in Richtung Treppe. Carl August schnaubte amüsiert.

„Was wird der Kleist wohl mit ihm machn?“

„Bitte spekulieren Sie nicht, Carl. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Alexander und Kleist wollen nur etwas bereden. Sie wissen doch, wie gern er über seine Forschungen spricht.“

„Natürlisch. Wahrscheinlich erforscht er grad den menschlischn Körper und wollte Kleist nach seiner fachlischn und völlisch unvoreingenommnen Meinung befragn. Deswegen is er grad mit nem Stapel Bücher, wie „50 Shades of Grey“, in Kleists Zimmer verschwundn. Hätten die sisch net in der Lobby treffn können?“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dafür gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung.“

„Selbstverständlisch, Wilhelm. Isch wünsch Ihnen noch nen angenehmen Tach.“

„Vielen Dank. Ihnen ebenso.“

Wilhelm verabschiedete sich auch von Oscar und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur örtlichen Schule.

Als er das Hotel verlassen hatte, meinte Carl August zu Oscar.

„Also wenn Se misch fragn, dann sind Alexander von Humboldt und Heinrich Kleist definitiv mehr als nur Kollegn. Oder Freunde. Ich mein, wenn Kleist mal mit jemandem freiwillisch Zeit verbringt, dann soll des scho was heißn. Unser Zimmermädl hat er direkt zum Teufel gewünscht, als sie an seine Zimmertür geklopft hat. Und welscher normale, unschuldische Bürger, der keine Geheimnisse hat, bucht scho ein schallgeschütztes Zimmer. Des macht doch keiner. Scho gar net, wenn er eigentlisch allein kommt.“

Carl August hatte die Stimme etwas gesenkt, flüsterte schon fast. So etwas musste nun wirklich nicht jeder wissen. Allerdings wusste Oscar auch nicht, weshalb gerade ihm solche privaten Informationen erzählt wurden.  
Ein weiteres Mal ging die Tür auf und Oscar staunte nicht schlecht. Der weltberühmte Albert Einstein kam herein und steuerte direkt auf sie zu.

„Gute Morgen“, grüßte Carl August.

„Guten Morgen, die Herren. Ich würde gern ein Zimmer mieten.“

„Uiuiui, isch glaub da gibt's ein kleines Problemschen. In diesem Haus sind leider nur musik- und literaturbegeisterte Künstler untergebracht.“

Einstein schien enttäuscht zu sein.

„Kann ich nicht trotzdem eine Nacht hier bleiben?“

„Ne, ne. Des geht hier escht net.“

„Bitte?“

„Ne, ehrlisch. Gehn Se bitte.“

„Ach kommen Sie schon. Nur eine Nacht.“

Carl August wurde langsam sauer.

„Also jetzt is aber mal wieder gut. Isch kann doch net jeden beliebischen Promi von der Straß hier bei mir wohne lassn. Wir sind hier doch net bei RTL 2! Mensch, da kann ja jeder kommen. Stelln Se sisch mal vor, Marie Curie würd hier einfach so rein marschiern. Die würd doch jeden verstrahln. Isch würd Se nun freundlischst bittn mein Haus zu verlassn.“ 

„A-Aber ich würde doch dafür bezahlen!“, antwortete Einstein, schon etwas verängstigt.

„Ach, jetzt wolln Se misch auch noch bestechn? Des wird ja immer schöner hier. Was glaubn Se eigentlisch, wer Se sind?“, entgegnete nun ein wütender Carl August.

„Aber das hier ist doch ein Hotel.“ Einstein fühlte sich nun definitiv unwohl.

„Isch glaub, mein Schwein pfeift. In meinem Hotel entscheide isch, wer ang'nomme wird und wer net! Und jetzt verschwindn Se aus meinem Haus, bevor isch misch vergess!“

Carl August schrie den armen Kerl jetzt richtig an. Oscar rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass der Hotelbesitzer zur Furie mutiert. Jetzt legte auch Einstein den Rückwärtsgang ein. Niemand wollte einem wütenden Carl August erleben. Das einzige, was noch schlimmer war, als der erzürnte Hotelbesitzer war ein gewisser Herr von Goethe, wenn der jemanden sah, der es tatsächlich wagte, in seiner Gegenwart blau und senfgelb zu kombinieren. 

Noch bevor der Physiker die Tür erreicht hat, wurde er von einer sehr wütenden Christiane umgerannt, die direkt nach draußen stürmte und beinahe die Tür demolierte.

„Och ne! Christiane is wütend! Lieber Gott, schenk mir Kraft. Alle in Deckung, die kann immer noch explodiern!“

„Christiane? Wer ist den Christiane?“ fragte Oscar.

„Ach, Mr. Wilde, weiß der Geier! Christiane Vulpius hat irgendwas mit dem Goethe zu tun, glaub isch. Die sind bestimmt z'samm, oder so. Allerdings versteht die sisch überhaupt net mit der Bettine Brentano. Die Beiden streiten ja ständig.“

„Herr von Goethe ist auch da?“

„Oh ha. Wir ham hier viele berühmte Dischter, Schriftsteller, Komponisten, Autoren und sonstische Künstler. Da drübn zum Beispiel. Da is Antonio.“

„Antonio Vivaldi?“

„Des is zumindest der einzige Antonio, von dem isch je g'hört hab. Gibts in England mehr von denen?“

„Ähm… Nein. Aber was ist denn mit dem los? Hat seine Frau ihn verlassen? Ist sein Cello zu Bruch gegangen? Oder warum sitzt er da so einsam und traurig mit seinem Glas Whiskey?“

„Oh, der hat grad voll den Jetlack. Totale Krise. Seine 4 Jahreszeiten machn ihm riesische Probleme. Isch glaub, es hängt am Winter.“

Unterdessen in Raum 226  
Das Rauschen der Dusche verklang und er schnappte sich eins der Hotelhandtücher. Die Dusche hatte ihm gutgetan. Er begann sich die Haare zu kämmen und pfiff vor sich hin. Es war einer dieser Morgen, die er so liebte. Ganz in Ruhe machte er sich fertig und verließ wenig später das Badezimmer.

Als er in seinem Hotelzimmer stand wurde er von der hellen Morgensonne, die gerade aufging, geblendet. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte seine Kleidung auszumachen. Dummerweise hatte er diese Angewohnheit seine Klamotten immer irgendwo liegenzulassen. Er ist und bleibt einfach faul. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das helle Licht und er musste nicht mehr so oft blinzeln.  
Doch er stockte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Der Typ, der da in seinem Bett saß und ihn total verstört ansah, gehörte da eigentlich nicht hin. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, ein Einzelzimmer gebucht zu haben und es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass der Typ zur Einrichtung gehörte. Und wenn doch, dann hätte er doch eigentlich gestern schon da sein müssen. Nackt, wie er nun mal war, konnte er ja aber schlecht wegrennen. Fluchtartig das Zimmer zu verlassen war in seiner Situation also eher schlecht. Aus Mangel an Alternativen sagte er schlichtweg: 

„Guten Morgen.“

Der Andere sah ihn noch immer geschockt an.

„Guten Morgen?“

„Ähm… Ich bin Joseph.“

Der Typ, der nach wie vor im Bett saß, strich mit seiner Hand einige braune Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Joseph?“

„Ja, Joseph… Haydn. Und du bist?“

„Ähm… Mein Name ist Franz… Schubert. I-Ich bin Komponist.“

Joseph und Schubert musterten sich einen Moment. Franz war durchaus attraktiv. Die braunen Locken, die ihm in die Stirn fielen, die leicht geröteten Wangen, der leicht verklärte Blick. Das alles harmonierte perfekt miteinander.

„Nett deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Franz. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du mich nicht so anstarren würdest? Das ist irgendwie bisschen komisch.“

Schnell wendete Schubert den Blick ab und starrte auf seine Hände. Der Rotton auf seinen Wangen hatte sich intensiviert.

„Willst du auch ins Bad, Franz?“

Der Angesprochene nickte nur kurz, bevor er schnell ins Bad huschte.

Franz stutzte ganz schön, als er an diesem Morgen vom Rauschen der Dusche geweckt wurde. Anfangs hatte er gedacht, es wäre die Dusche des Nachbarzimmers, aber das Geräusch kam ganz eindeutig aus seinem Bad.  
Er war noch zu verschlafen um zu realisieren, dass das bedeutete, dass jemand in seinem Bad, in seiner Dusche war. Aber als dann plötzlich ein völlig fremder Typ aus seinem Badezimmer kam, dachte er, er fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht.  
Was zum Geier machte der Kerl da? War das hier üblich, dass man in fremden Hotelzimmern duschte? Eigentlich ja nicht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er keinen Joseph kannte. Bis jetzt.  
Franz hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was in der letzten Nacht oder dem Abend zuvor passiert war. Und Haydn offensichtlich auch nicht. Er war sich auch gar nicht so sicher, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte.

Nachdem er kurz geduscht hatte, machte er sich dran seine Haare zu trocknen. Als er so in den Spiegel blickte, überlegte er wie so eine absurde Situation zustande kommen konnte und begann ernsthaft an seiner Sexualität zu zweifeln. Er beschloss Joseph, falls dieser überhaupt noch da war, zu fragen, ob er tatsächlich die Nacht bei ihm, mit ihm, verbracht hatte.  
Insgeheim hoffte er, dass er auch mal etwas fertiggestellt hatte. Er neigte leider dazu Dinge anzufangen und sie nie zu Ende zu bringen, wie das bei seinen Sinfonien schon das ein oder andere Mal vorkam. Und Joseph sah nicht mal schlecht aus.

Als er wieder in sein Hotelzimmer kam, sah er Joseph, in einem der Sessel sitzend, eine seiner Zeitschriften lesen. Die Tatsache, das sie Beide noch nackt waren, ignorierte er gekonnt. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Joseph zu sprechen begann.

„Weißt du mittlerweile, wie diese ganze…“ er überlegte kurz „… Situation zustande kam?“

„Nein. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Hast du eine Idee?“

Joseph sah ihn gar nicht erst an.

„Alkohol. Klarer Fall von Alkohol.“

Franz war schon etwas enttäuscht. Hieß es doch, dass Joseph ihn sonst niemals gewollt hätte. Noch im selben Moment fragte er sich, weshalb er sich über so etwas überhaupt Gedanken machte.

„Zumindest hätten wir uns sonst daran erinnern können.“, fügte Joseph an und riss Franz aus seinen trüben, verwirrenden Gedanken.

„Kannst du dich wirklich an gar nichts erinnern?“, fragte Franz noch einmal nach.

„Nope.“

Darauf folgte erst einmal Stille.

„Und du glaubst, dass wir tatsächlich … Also letzte Nacht …“

„Ich gehe mal stark davon aus. Ich meine …“

Er deutete auf das Zimmer, das zerwühlte Bett, die Kleidung, welche im ganzen Raum verteilt, achtlos auf dem Boden lag. Joseph widmete sich wieder dem Lesen und es dehnte sich wieder Schweigen aus.

„Und du weißt wirklich nicht wie es dazu kam? Oder … wie es war?“

Jetzt faltete sein Gegenüber seine Lektüre zusammen und sah ihn ernst an.

„Also Franz, ich weiß wirklich, wirklich, wirklich nicht, wie ich in dieses Zimmer gekommen bin oder was genau ich hier gemacht habe. Ich mein, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, aber ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, ob es mir gefallen hat oder nicht.“

Mit diesen Worten stand er elegant auf und trat ganz nah an Franz heran.

„Aber es scheint, als habe es dir ausgesprochen gut gefallen.“, flüsterte er ihm zu und zwinkerte.

Franz drehte beschämt den Kopf zur Seite. Sein Gesicht nahm innerhalb weniger Sekunden einen sehr dunklen Rotton an, was Joseph leise auflachen ließ. Haydn trat einen Schritt zurück und begann seine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen.  
Als Joseph wenig später seine Schuhe anzog und gehen wollte, wendete er sich nochmal an seinen unfreiwilligen Gastgeber.

„Na dann, Franz. Man sieht sich bestimmt nochmal wieder. Es war mir eine große Freude, Sie kennengelernt zu haben. Es würde mich nur noch interessieren, in welchem Zimmer ich hier eigentlich gerade bin.“

„Zimmer 226. Die Freude war ganz meinerseits.“ 

Joseph grinste ihn breit an.

„Okay, danke.“

Mit diesen Worten drückte er Franz einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. Also damit hatte er jetzt definitiv nicht gerechnet.  
Franz riss seine Tür auf, trat auf den Gang und rief:

„Joseph!“

Der Angesprochene dreht sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Warum?“, fragte Schubert und deutete mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung auf seine Wange.  
Jetzt grinste Joseph ihn verschmitzt an und rief über den ganzen Flur: 

„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen und du wunderst dich über einen Kuss?“ 

Erneut wurde Franz rot bis zu den Haarspitzen und Haydn begann laut zu lachen. „Bis später, Franz! Ich glaube, wir werden uns bald wieder sehen.“ Damit drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Oscar Wilde hatte unterdessen in Carl August einen angenehmen Gesprächspartner gefunden. Sie hatten sich zu Antonio in die Lobby gesetzt und sprachen nun über Musik, ganz besonders Antonios neues Werk die 4 Jahreszeiten. Antonio Vivaldi, der anfangs noch etwas verschlossen war, wurde mit der Zeit gesprächiger und erklärte, er habe ein Problem mit dem Winter seines Stückes. Eigentlich wollte er seinen Freund und Vertrauten Mozart um Rat fragen. Allerdings hat Antonio seinen Freund schon länger nicht mehr gesehen.

„Der Amadeus, der ist ja auch nie da, wenn man ihn mal braucht. Seit Tagen sperrt der sich in sein Zimmer ein. Keiner weiß, was er tut oder ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Nen tollen Freund hab ich da. Ich hab ihm mindestens 50 WhatsApp-Nachrichten geschrieben, 3 Mal angerufen und hab sogar persönlich an seine Tür geklopft.“

Carl August versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und Oscar bot an, ihm bei seinem Werk zu helfen. Auch, wenn er sich nicht wirklich mit Musik auskannte.

„Mensch Toni, jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Das wird schon irgendwie. Du hast doch schon die anderen Jahreszeiten, oder?“ sagte ein Typ, der gerade von hinten an Antonio herangetreten war.

Der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen und beschwerte sich, sobald er erkannt hatte, von wem er da überrascht wurde.

„Andrew! Hör auf mich immer so zu erschrecken. Als ob du dich mit MEINER Musik auskennen würdest.“

Andrew sprang leichtfüßig über die Sofalehne und machte sich sogleich auf dem ganzen Sofa breit, indem er seine Beine auf Antonios Schoß bettete. Er grinste seinen Freund an, nahm ihm sein Whiskeyglas aus der Hand und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Stimmt schon.“, antwortete er. „Ich schreib ausschließlich gute Musik. Mit deinem Zeug kenn ich mich nun wirklich nicht aus.“

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen ließ Antonio sich nach hinten, gegen die Lehne fallen. Darauf hin meinte Andrew nur:  
„Wenn schon mal von schlechter Musik die Rede ist, kann mal einer diese scheußliche Musik ausmachen? Das kann sich ja keiner anhören!“

„Isch bitte um Verzeihung, aber da Ludwig is heute für die Musik verantwortlisch. Und isch bezweifle, dass er mit seinem Klavierspiel für einen von euch aufhört. Der wird dir wahrscheinlich gar net zuhörn.“ meinte Carl August.

„Beethoven! Hör endlich auf uns mit deiner „Musik“ zu foltern! Das ist ja unmenschlich!“ brüllte Andrew Lloyd Webber durch den ganzen Saal.

Nichts geschah. Nichts, außer weiteres Klavierspiel. Andrew stieß ein genervtes Stöhnen aus. Antonio versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Lass es, Andrew. Der hört nicht auf dich. Der hört auf niemanden. Manchmal denk ich, der Typ ist taub.“

Schwungvoll stand Andrew wieder auf, ließ Antonio seinen Freiraum. Er stellte sich auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch vor sich und begann mit aller Kraft „Das Phantom der Oper“ zu singen. Sämtliche Menschen, Tiere und Zimmerpflanzen in der Lobby sahen zu dem Quartett herüber und Antonio wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Erdboden versunken. Sterben wäre in diesem Fall doch eine angenehme Alternative.  
Zumindest sah man ihm an, dass er gerne Andrew vom Tisch gezogen und auf sein Zimmer gebracht hätte. Die anderen Beiden konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten. Es sah schon sehr witzig aus. Irgendwann stoppte Beethovens Foltermusik und auch Andrew hörte auf seine Lieder zu brüllen.

Sie sahen, wie Ludwig seinen Platz am Klavier, im hinteren Teil des Zimmers, verließ und sich auf ein Sofa in der Lobby setzte. Jetzt begann er irgendetwas zu schreiben. Andrew setzte sich in Bewegung, blieb direkt hinter Ludwig stehen und schielte über seine Schulter. Er schien einen Brief zu schreiben.  
Andrew, der einen Teil des Briefes gelesen hatte, winkte seinen Freund Antonio zu sich herüber, der diesem Aufruf nur äußerst widerwillig folgte. Empfand er es doch als sehr unhöflich, fremde Briefe zu lesen. Nachdem er bei Ludwig und Andrew ankam und, trotz anfänglichem Missbehagens, den Brief gelesen hatte, staunte er nicht schlecht.

„‚Meine Geliebte‘? DU hast eine Freundin?“, fragte er seinen Musikerkollegen, der auch endlich die Anwesenheit der Beiden bemerkte und sich schnell zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Was ist?“, fragte er und beäugte die zwei Musiker vor ihm, die ihn nach wie vor erstaunt ansahen.

„Du hast eine Freundin?“, wiederholte Andrew die Worte seines Freundes. „Seit wann? Wer ist sie? Woher kennt ihr euch? Habt ihr …“

„Oh Gott, schreit doch nicht so. Seid gefälligst still. Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten mit euch.“, erwiderte er genervt.

„Ja, schon klar. So wie deine Musik. Und woher willst du denn wissen, ob wir schreien, du taube Nudel? Also?“, drängte Andrew.

„Nein, ich habe keine Freundin. Macht euch gar keine Hoffnungen. Und ich weiß das, weil ich euch höre, obwohl das Hörgerät aus ist.“

„Aber du hast doch einen Brief an eine Geliebte geschrieben.“, meinte Antonio enttäuscht.

„Ja, aber wir sind nicht zusammen. Sie hat eigentlich einen Freund und der fände das bestimmt nicht so toll, wenn der von uns wüsste. Sie ist also … nur eine Affäre, wenn ihr es so nennen wollt. Und bitte verratet es niemandem.“, stellte Ludwig klar.

Andrew wendete sich von Beethoven ab und rief: „Carl! Weißt du was?“

Ludwig trat ihm gegen das Schienbein und Antonio hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Also wirklich, Andrew.“

„War doch nur ein Witz.“, brachte dieser zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor.

„Also Ludwig, wer ist sie?“ hakte Antonio nach.

„Um Himmels willen, das geht euch nicht das Geringste an. Ihr seid ja schlimmer als die Waschweiber.“

„Kannst du uns nicht zumindest einen Tipp geben?“

„Nein, kann ich nicht.“

Darauf hin meinte Andrew zu Antonio: „Der weiß vermutlich selber nicht, mit wem er die ganze Zeit schreibt.“

Antonio kicherte, verstummte aber als er Ludwigs Gesicht sah.

„Macht euch doch nicht lächerlich, Jungs.“

„Ist es nicht so, Ludwig?“

„Nein. Also … Ähm… Nicht wirklich. Also … wahrscheinlich … Nein! Das ist nur … Also … Das muss so sein. Also … ach man. Lasst mich! Das ist okay so!“

Andrew und Antonio grinsten sich an.

„Interessant.“, meinte der Eine. 

„Hoch interessant.“, sagte der Andere.

„Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe..“

„Kein Problem, Ludwig. Ich mein, ich weiß zumindest, wen ich date, aber jedem das Seine, nicht wahr, Antonio?“, grinste Andrew.

Ludwig stieß nur noch ein beleidigtes Schnauben aus und verließ die Lobby. Antonio und Andrew gingen laut lachend zurück zu Carl und Oscar und unterhielten sich über mögliche Kandidatinnen, die für ihren Freund infrage kämen.

Am Abend

WhatsApp. Was für eine grandiose Erfindung. Wenn sein alter Freund, Eichendorff, schon gehen musste, konnte Arnim ihm zumindest noch schreiben. Es ist wirklich ärgerlich, dass er in einem anderen Hotel untergebracht war. Er hatte sich schon gefreut, endlich mal wieder mit Joseph Fußball zu gucken. Und eigentlich wollte er ihm auch seine Freundin vorstellen. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würden sie sich morgen in der Stadt treffen und Achim konnte sie als seine Verlobte vorstellen.  
Aber dafür musste erst einmal ein Plan her. Und da kam dann Eichendorff ins Spiel.

„Joseph?“

„Ja, was ist?“

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe.“

„War klar. Wobei denn?“

„Bettine …“

„Ahhh, Probleme mit den Frauen, Achim? Selbstverständlich helfe ich dir. Sonst wärst du doch komplett aufgeschmissen.“

„Jaa … Schönen Dank auch.“

„Kein Thema. Liebe ist doch voll mein Ding. Da kenn ich mich aus. Bin doch nicht umsonst Romantiker geworden. Antrag?“

„Ähm … genau. Danke.“

Achim zweifelte jetzt schon, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war, seinen alten Freund Joseph von Eichendorff um Rat zu fragen. Schließlich war er auch Romantiker. Aber Joseph kannte sich nun mal besser mit Frauen aus. 

„Okay, du musst mit ihr allein sein. Am besten ihr setzt euch an die Bar. Vorausgesetzt ihr seid allein. Wenn das halbe Hotel sich dort versammelt, würde ich dir dringendst davon abraten.“

„Danke, da wäre ich selbst drauf gekommen...“

Sie schrieben noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie am Ende tatsächlich den optimalen Antrag geplant haben. Achim war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und beschloss, an diesem Abend noch den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Heute Abend würde er der Liebe seines Lebens, Bettine Brentano, endlich einen Antrag machen, den sie hoffentlich auch annehmen würde. 

Carl August wendete sich gerade von Bettine ab und Achim nutze seine Chance, sie an die Bar einzuladen. Sie schien sich ehrlich zu freuen und wenig später waren sie auf dem Weg zur Bar des Hotels. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, zögerte Bettine einen kurzen Augenblick, nur um dann ihren Schritt minimal zu beschleunigen. Achim schien das nicht zu bemerken. Allerdings bemerkte er Schiller und Goethe, die gemeinsam an der Bar saßen und in ein Gespräch verwickelt waren. Achim wollte Bettine schon weiter zu einer Sitzecke in der hinteren Ecke des großen Raumes ziehen, als sie zielstrebig auf die Bar zu ging und sich direkt neben Goethe setzte.

„Guten Abend, Herr von Goethe.“ sprach sie ihn sofort an. „Schön dich zu sehen.“

„Guten Abend, Bettine. Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch da bist.“ grüßte er sie vornehm.

Achim stand unterdessen etwas hilflos neben Bettine und wollte sie gerade am Ärmel ziehen, damit sie ihm zu den Sofas folgte.

„Darf ich dir meinen Freund vorstellen? Das ist Joachim von Arnim.“

Goethe nickte Achim höflich zu und wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Dichterkollegen zuwenden, als Bettine wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Bist du allein hier?“

„Nein, Bettine, offensichtlich nicht. Ich bin mit Friedrich hier.“

Dabei zeigte er auf seinen Sitznachbarn. Bettine lächelte ihm kurz zu, widmete dann allerdings ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit Goethe zu. Achim versuchte unterdessen seine Liebste endlich von dem großen Dichterfürsten fortzuziehen.  
Nach einigen höflich Floskeln gelang es ihm schließlich und Bettine folgte ihm, wenn auch widerwillig, zu den Sofas in der Ecke.  
Achims Hände zitterten so stark, dass er sie in seinen Hosentaschen verbergen musste. Bettine hatte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemachte und bestellte gerade eine Flasche Rotwein bei einem Kellner, der auch kurz darauf mit der gewünschten Flasche Wein zurückkam. Achim reichte seiner Freundin ein Glas Rotwein und setzte sich mit seinem direkt neben sie.  
Nach kurzem Schweigen begann Bettine ein Gespräch über Literatur. Achim war das ganz recht, kannten sie sich doch beide mit diesem Thema aus. Und über Literatur konnte man wirklich stundenlang reden. Er könnte es sogar schaffen, das Gespräch so zu lenken, dass er seinen Antrag geschickt einbauen konnte.  
Doch was wäre eine Diskussion über Literatur, wenn man nicht über Goethe, den größten Dichter seiner Zeit, reden würde.  
Und Bettine schien dies nur allzu gern zu tun. Nur mit viel Mühe schaffte es Achim das Gespräch zur Romantik zurückzuführen.

Bettine legte gerade den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihr Weinglas zu leeren, als Achim vor ihr auf die Knie ging und die Ringschachtel aus seiner Tasche zog. Als Bettine ihn wieder ansah, wurden ihre Augen groß und dann begann sie zu weinen. Achim sprach die Worte, die er vorher mit Joseph geprobt hatte.

„Bettine Brentano, dich getroffen zu haben, war das Beste, das mir jemals passiert ist. Ich werde niemals den Tag vergessen, an dem ich das erste Mal dein Gesicht gesehen habe. Du hast mein Leben so viel besser gemacht und ich liebe dich über alles. Ich will nie wieder einen Tag ohne dich verbringen. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?“

Er war erstaunt, dass sich seine Stimme trotz der Aufregung so sicher anhörte. Als er geendet hatte, sagte Bettine gar nichts. Sie hat die Hände vor ihren Mund gepresst und weinte. Achim wollte gerade aufstehen, als Bettine ihm um den Hals fiel. Perplex hielt er sie fest. War das nun ein gutes Omen oder nicht?

„Bettine? Alles in Ordnung?“

Sie schluchzte nur.

„Habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich möchte dich liebend gern heiraten, Achim!“

Achim strahlte sie an und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Danach setzte er sich liebesbeflügelt auf das Sofa und hielt Bettine die Hand hin. Sie nahm diese und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Nach einigen Minuten sagte sie:

„Willst du mir den Ring auch geben oder willst du ihn behalten?“

An diesem Abend führten Johann Wolfgang von Goethe und Friedrich Schiller ein ausführliches Gespräch über Schillers neues Drama Wallenstein, die Politik und die Literatur im Allgemeinen. Wie gesagt, man kann ewig über dieses Thema referieren.  
Nach mehreren Stunden und auch einigen Gläsern Wein, sie sprachen gerade über Johanns Faust, den er endlich zu Ende schreiben sollte, kam Bettine auf die werten Herren zu und setzte sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend direkt neben Johann.

„Herr von Goethe, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“, fragte sie und rutschte etwas an ihn heran.

Achim stand bereits an der Tür und beobachtete sie.

„Bettine, ich unterhalte mich gerade mit Friedrich.“, erwiderte Johann leicht genervt.

Friedrich sah Bettine an, zeigte keine Regung in seinem Gesicht und griff nach Goethes Hand.

„Verzeihung Frau Brentano, wir möchten nicht ständig unterbrochen werden.“

Bettine sah die beiden Dichter verwirrt an, sah auf ihre Hände und begann zu grinsen.

„Also, seid ihr beiden …?“

„Heilige Heuschrecke! Nein!“, rief Friedrich aus und ließ umgehend Johanns Hand los.

Jetzt begann Bettine laut zu lachen und meinte: „Entschuldigt. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass ich seit heute verlobt bin und endlich Achim heiraten werde.“

„Glückwunsch.“, antwortete Johann trocken.

Bettine lächelte noch einmal und wendete sich dann zum Gehen.  
Friedrich und Johann wollten sich gerade wieder ihren Gesprächen widmen, als sie erneut unterbrochen wurden.

„Die Herren, das macht dann 12,97 € für jeden von Ihnen.“

Entnervt zahlte Johann seine Rechnung, während Friedrich jede Tasche nach Geld durchsuchte.

„Ich zahl für ihn gleich mit.“, sagte Johann und übergab dem Barkeeper das restliche Geld.

Nicht ohne seinem Gegenüber einen SEHR strengen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dieser fragte, ob Johann irgendein Problem hätte. Der Dichter antwortete in einem harschen Tonfall:

„Sie… Sie tragen tatsächlich… Sie wagen es tatsächlich blau und senfgelb zu kombinieren?!“

„Ähm… Ja, und?“

„Blau-gelb!!“

„Lassen Sie mich doch. Das ist doch nicht verboten.“

„Blau-gelb!!!“

„Das ist doch nur meine Arbeitsuniform!“

„BLAU-GELB!!“

„Aber…“

„BLAU-GELB!!!!!“

Johann starrte den armen Barkeeper beinahe in Grund und Boden, was diesem mehr als unangenehm zu sein schien. Es herrschte eisiges Schweigen und irgendwann ging der andere Mann und kam wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Tischtuch um seinen Schultern zurück. Johann war besänftigt und nickte zufrieden. Der Angestellte konnte darauf nur die Augen verdrehen und begann einige Gläser zu polieren.

„Danke, dass du für mich gezahlt hast, Johann. Das wäre sonst ziemlich peinlich geworden.“, wandte sich Friedrich wieder an seinen Kollegen.

„Wieso?“

„Denkst du etwa, ich suche zum Spaß so lang in meinen Taschen? Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass ich kein Geld dabei hab.“

Er grinste Johann an, welcher darauf hin zu lachen begann.

„Gehst du immer ohne Geld trinken oder wolltest du dich nur mal von mir einladen lassen?“

„Nein, ich geh meistens ohne Geld.“, antwortete Friedrich, ohne auch nur ein kleines bisschen rot zu werden.

Stattdessen zuckte er mit den Schultern und nahm sein Glas.

„Und das funktioniert einfach so? Irgendjemand bezahlt immer für dich?“, fragte Johann nun doch etwas verblüfft.

„Naja, meistens bin ich mit meinem Kumpel Gottfried unterwegs oder wenn ich allein unterwegs bin, geh ich dann halt einfach, wenn ich fertig bin.“ 

„Du gehst?!? Wie soll ich mir das denn jetzt vorstellen?“ 

„Meistens fällt das gar nicht auf, dass man gegangen ist. Man könnte ja genauso gut auf der Toilette sein oder so. Und wenn es doch jemandem auffällt, machen die auch nicht viel. Erst verlangen die das Geld, aber das hab ich ja nicht und dann können die maximal noch die Polizei rufen. Aber das ist denen dann auch zu viel Aufwand. Also, bis jetzt ging das immer gut. Den Wein, Schnaps, Apfelsaft oder was auch immer hab ich dann ja schon getrunken. Das können die ja schlecht wieder abzapfen.“ 

Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck. Johann begann lauf zu lachen.

„Ach Fritz, das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein!“

Friedrich sagte nichts mehr dazu und wartete, bis Johann sich wieder beruhigt hatte, was eine ganze Weile dauerte.  
Friedrich sah Johann plötzlich sehr streng an.

„Johann, ich habe eine sehr wichtige Frage…  
Ich habe gehört, du hast ein neues Gedicht veröffentlicht. „Nähe des Geliebten“. Willst du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?“

„Ich hätte sicherlich einiges zu sagen, Friedrich. Aber das geht dich gar nichts an. Wieso?“

Friedrich war enttäuscht. Hatte er doch mit einer Entschuldigung oder zumindest etwas Verlegenheit gerechnet. Immerhin hatte Johann ihm nicht gesagt, dass er etwas Neues veröffentlichen wollte.

„Ich dachte, du sagst mir, wenn du etwas Neues auf den Markt bringst. Ich muss doch mit irgendetwas kontern. Nicht dass die Leute denken, ich würde inaktiv werden und dir den Sieg überlassen.“

Gegen Ende begann Friedrich zu lachen und Johann war sich sicher, sein Freund war ihm nicht wirklich böse wegen so einer Kleinigkeit. Friedrich liebte nun mal das Dramatische.  
Johann musste leicht lachen, während Friedrich ihn auffordernd ansah.

„Na, mach schon..“

Theatralisch begann Johann sein Gedicht vorzutragen:

„Ich denke dein, wenn mir der Sonne Schimmer  
vom Meere strahlt;  
Ich denke dein, wenn sich des Mondes Flimmer  
In Quellen malt.“

Friedrich hing förmlich an seinen Lippen. Er wollte sich jedes Wort genau einprägen. Er hörte seinem Freund gern zu, wenn er seine Gedichte zitierte.  
Friedrich bemerkte gar nicht, wie nah er Johann kam, bis dieser sein Gedicht beendete.

„Ich bin bei dir; du seist auch noch so ferne,  
Du bist mir nah!  
Die Sonne sinkt, bald leuchten mir die Sterne.  
O, wärst du da!“

Johann verstummte und sah Friedrich gespannt an. Dieser war nur noch knappe 10 cm von Johanns Gesicht entfernt. Gebannt sah er in die Augen des Älteren, die so eine Wärme ausstrahlten. Er bemerkte, wie groß seine Pupillen waren, sei es wegen des Weines oder der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse.  
Johann atmete langsam aus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Fasziniert drehte er eine rotblonde Locke, die Friedrich ins Gesicht gefallen war, zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Man Friedrich, küss ihn doch endlich.“

Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah seinen Freund Gottfried Körner und seine Ehefrau Charlotte, die ihn stumm beobachtete.

Plötzlich wurde Friedrich kalt. Charlotte musste furchtbar wütend auf ihn sein. Es sah vermutlich so aus, als wäre er in Johann verliebt. Doch Charlotte zwinkerte ihm nur zu und lächelte sanft.  
Er konnte es kaum fassen, starrte sie nur verständnislos an. Er hätte beinahe einen anderen Mann geküsst, sie vor ihren Augen betrogen und sie war nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig. Jetzt verdrehte sie die Augen und bedeutete Friedrich, sich endlich wieder Johann zuzuwenden.  
Der hatte sich von Friedrich abgewandt und trank den Rest seines Weines. Friedrich brachte mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Johann.

„Verzeihung, Johann. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.“

„Schon in Ordnung, Friedrich. Es wird am Wein liegen.“

Friedrich konnte hinter sich eine Frau husten hören und war sich ziemlich sicher, was Charlotte ihm damit sagen wollte. Nein, er würde Johann nicht küssen.

Johann war durch und durch verwirrt. Wusste er doch, dass er von dem männlichen Geschlecht keineswegs abgeneigt war. Aber das ausgerechnet Friedrichs Nähe ihn so aus dem Konzept brachte, hätte er nicht erwartet. Als der Jüngere sich zu Charlotte und Körner drehte, spürte er tatsächlich so etwas wie Enttäuschung. Für einen Moment dachte er tatsächlich, Friedrich würde ihn küssen.  
Ihm fiel auf, wie unsinnig dieser Wunsch war. Immerhin war Friedrich verheiratet und ganz sicher nicht an alten Männern (wie ihm) interessiert. Schnell wendete er sich seinem Weinglas zu und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Doch als Friedrich sich bei ihm entschuldigte, sah er ihn doch an. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und er biss sich nervös auf seine Unterlippe. Seine hübsch geschwungenen Lippen, die so weich aussahen...  
Moment, hatte er gerade tatsächlich Schillers Mund angestarrt? Johann riss sich mühsam von Friedrichs hübschen Antlitz los und versuchte, nicht allzu enttäuscht oder gar verletzt zu klingen als er ihm antwortete.  
Sein Freund schien sich wirklich dafür zu schämen. Fand er den Gedanken so abstoßend, gar ekelerregend? Johann versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, wollte seine Emotionen in seinem Blick lesen, doch Friedrich vermied den Blickkontakt und blieb auf Abstand.

Friedrich war das alles sehr unangenehm. Er konnte sich peinlich genau an Johanns sanften braunen Augen erinnern. Er erinnerte sich genau an die goldenen Sprenkel in ihnen, was für eine Wärme sie ausstrahlten. Warum fielen ihm nur immer so unwichtige Kleinigkeiten auf? Er hörte jemanden, er hatte stark Körner im Verdacht, flüstern.

„Der traut sich doch nur nicht. Verdammt, er hatte es fast. Wenn er es heute noch schafft, bekommst du 5 €, Charlotte.“

Ruckartig stand Friedrich auf, trat an Johann heran, welcher ihn perplex musterte. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er noch, dann legte er seine rechte Hand an Johanns Kinn und die andere um seinen Körper.  
Er küsste seinen Dichterfreund, nur vorsichtig. Doch er wurde schnell drängender, stürmischer. Johann war zu geschockt um in irgendeiner Art und Weise auf Friedrich zu reagieren. Als Friedrich schließlich seine Position änderte, erwiderte auch Johann den Kuss und der Jüngere begann, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Die Hand, die anfangs noch an Johanns Kinn lag, wanderte langsam durch seine dunklen Locken in seinen Nacken.  
Schwer atmend und mit hochroten Wangen brach Friedrich den Kuss schließlich ab, blieb jedoch mit seinem Gesicht kurz vor Johanns. Dieser lächelte ihn leicht an und… küsste ihn nun seinerseits. Dieses Mal ganz sanft. Nichts war mehr von der Leidenschaft übrig.

Friedrich riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als Johann ihn erneut küsste. Wollte er doch nur Körner zeigen, dass er ganz gewiss keine Angst habe. Er sah Johanns geschlossene Augen, spürte seine Zunge, die zart über seine Lippen strich. Wie hypnotisiert öffnete er seine Lippen, schloss die Augen und überließ Johann die Kontrolle.  
Er begann zu genießen, versank vollkommen in diesem liebevollen Kuss. Er vergaß alles um sich herum. Plötzlich zählte für ihn nur dieser Augenblick und Johann. Er bereute es fast, als Johann sich schließlich zurückzog, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Wieder blickte er in Johanns wunderschöne Augen. Körners Pfeifen erreichte ihn kaum. Zu fasziniert war er von den feinen Gesichtszügen, den leicht geröteten Lippen seines Gegenübers. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sah in diesem Moment so jung, so hübsch aus. Friedrich verstand nicht, weshalb ihm nie aufgefallen war, wie elegant der Ältere doch aussah. Mit einer sanften Geste strich Johann Friedrichs wirre Strähnen, die sich während des Kusses aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten, aus seinem Gesicht. Dann sprach er ganz leise.

„Ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass du so ein leidenschaftlicher Küsser bist.“

Friedrich war immer noch sprachlos. Erst als Johann zu lachen begann, löste er sich aus seiner Starre. Er grinste seinen Freund spitzbübisch an und antwortete: 

„Haben Sie mich jemals anders erlebt, Herr Geheimrat.“

„Ganz der Stürmer und Dränger. Und ich dachte immer, unser erster Kuss wird romantisch und liebevoll. Mistelzweig oder sowas.“

Jetzt begann Friedrich laut zu lachen, beugte sich zu Johann hinunter und küsste ihn ganz sanft.

„In etwa so?“

„Das kommt dem zumindest sehr nahe.“, sagte Johann und grinste zu Friedrich hinauf.

Grinsend drehte sich Friedrich zu Körner.

„Die 5 € gehören jetzt doch eigentlich mir, oder nicht?“

Charlotte hielt ihm schon die 5 € hin, die sie gerade von Körner bekommen hatte. Er nahm das Geld und sah Charlotte ängstlich an.

„Es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich gerade vor deinen Augen einen anderen Mann geküsst habe?“

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Friedrich, ich weiß seit einer halben Ewigkeit, dass ihr ineinander verliebt seid. Jeder, der euch 5 Minuten beobachtet, bemerkt das. Und du wusstest es selber nicht mal. Ihr konntet einem echt leidtun. Wie können die beiden genialsten Köpfe des Landes nur so blind sein? Außerdem…“ jetzt begann sie breit zu grinsen „... hab ich auch ein bisschen Gayvibes verbreitet.“

„Was? Du?“ fragte Körner überrascht.

„Ich hab vorhin ein bisschen mit Christiane geflirtet. Aber scheinbar ist sie wirklich straight. Sie hat keinerlei Interesse gezeigt. Aber hey, ihre Telefonnummer hab ich schon mal.“

„Die hätte ich dir sicher auch geben können.“, meinte Johann darauf hin und begann laut zu lachen. Die andern brachen ebenso in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

Währenddessen standen, in Zimmer 411, die Herren Tieck und Novalis am Fenster. Zumindest stand Novalis da, beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang und zitierte seine Hymnen an die Nacht.

„Ich liebe die Nacht. Sie hat etwas Romantisches an sich, findest du nicht, Ludwig?“

Ludwig, der gerade noch an einem Radio herumgebastelt hat, sah auf. Genervt stand er auf und gesellte sich neben Novalis ans Fenster.

„Ja, geht so. Is irgendwie bisschen dunkel. Tust du mir einen Gefallen?“

Novalis sah ihn skeptisch an, nickte aber.

„Bitte, hör auf über deine komischen Hymnen zu quatschen. Das ist doch gefühlt das Einzige, das du jemals veröffentlicht hast.“  
Novalis Blick wurde innerhalb weniger Sekunden stockdunkel. „Wie die Nacht“ dachte Ludwig ironischerweise. Als Novalis auf seinen, zugegebener Maßen nicht sehr freundlichen Kommentar antwortete, klang er richtig eingeschnappt, beinahe trotzig. 

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr. Ich habe viel mehr auf die Beine gestellt! Außerdem warst du auch nicht sonderlich produktiv. Was hast du denn so veröffentlicht?“ 

Ludwigs Grinsen fiel schneller in sich zusammen als Novalis Romantik sagen konnte. Frustriert schnaubend warf er das Radio, das er noch immer in seinen Händen hielt, mit aller Kraft aus dem Fenster.  
Das laute Scheppern war vermutlich in der ganzen Straße zu hören, doch Ludwig schien das nicht im geringsten zu interessieren.  
Novalis tat sein spitzer Kommentar beinahe leid. Wusste er doch wie leicht der Andere wütend wurde, wenn es um seine Arbeit, oder eben auch Nichtarbeit, ging. Allerdings hatte er angefangen, sein Werk zu kritisieren, also war das durchaus erlaubt. Wer austeilt, muss auch einstecken können. Dennoch überraschte ihn Ludwigs heftige Reaktion. Stumm musterte er seinen Kollegen, griff dann nach einer Vase und warf sie, mindestens genauso schwungvoll wie Ludwig, aus dem Fenster.  
Ludwig zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute kurz in Novalis unschuldiges Gesicht, bevor er sagte:

„Nun gut, Herr von Hardenberg. Dann lassen Sie uns mal ein bisschen dieses schrecklich saubere Hotelzimmer aufräumen.“

Ludwig beobachtete leicht amüsiert, wie sich Novalis Gesicht beim Klang seines echten Namens verzog. Er persönlich wusste zwar nicht, was sein Kollege für ein Problem mit seinem Namen hatte aber es hat eben jeder so seine Grillen. Aber mal im Ernst, Friedrich von Hardenberg ist doch wirklich nicht der schlimmste Name, oder? Würde er Franz heißen, dann würde Ludwig das Theater ja noch verstehen aber Friedrich klingt doch eigentlich ganz modern. Wobei es den Namen auch schon echt lang gibt. Ludwig meinte, irgendwann einmal etwas über den Namen gelesen zu haben. Er kommt aus dem altdeutschen, aus der Zeit der Könige und Fürsten. Klingt das nicht edel? Was bedeutete der Name gleich noch? „Der Mächtige“, „der Beschützer“. Naja, das kann ja auch nicht auf jeden zutreffen. Friedrich von Hardenberg war eher derjenige, der beschützt werden musste, wenn er mal wieder vollkommen gefährliche Sachen macht, nur um eins seiner großen Idole sehen zu dürfen. Wie oft seine Freundin, Jolie, schon zu ihm kam und erklärt hat, er solle mehr auf seinen besten Freund aufpassen.  
Dieser fehlende Beschützerinstinkt war vermutlich auch der Grund, weshalb Sophie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, zumindest glaubte Ludwig das. Er hatte es seinem besten Freund niemals gesagt. Der war ohnehin schon traurig genug über das Ende dieser Beziehung. Ludwig selbst litt unter dieser Trennung am meisten. Wie oft klingelte 2 Uhr morgens sein Handy? Wie oft stand Novalis vor seiner Haustür und wollte nicht mehr nach Hause, da er von so ziemlich ALLEM an Sophie erinnert wurde? Wie viel Geld musste er für Schokolade und Taschentücher ausgeben?  
Als einige Wochen Ruhe herrschte und er gedacht hatte, Novalis würde ihn endlich wieder in Ruhe schlafen lassen, rief er ihn am späten Abend noch einmal an und sagte ihn, er sei erneut Hals über Kopf verliebt. Natürlich wollte er seinem allerbesten Dichterkumpel alles genau erzählen und so musste sich Ludwig die nächsten Stunden praktisch alles über Julie von Charpentier. Glücklicherweise kamen die Beiden relativ schnell zusammen und seitdem hat auch Novalis zu normalen Zeiten wieder angerufen. Oh Gott, hat er gerade wirklich so lang über das Leben seines besten Freundes nachgedacht? Wegen seines Namen? Wow …

Jedenfalls begannen Ludwig und Novalis damit, sämtliche Gegenstände, die nicht niet- und nagelfest waren und auch durchs Fenster passten, rauszuschmeißen. Eigentlich machte diese ganze Aktion nicht sonderlich viel Sinn, eigentlich gar keinen, aber es tat gut seinen Frust über die eigene Unproduktivität herauszulassen. Das Zimmer war allerdings relativ schnell, bis auf einen letzten, relativ großen Stein, ausgeräumt.

Weder Ludwig noch Novalis wussten, warum ein Stein, der beinahe so groß wie eine klein geratene Wassermelone war, sich in einem so schicken Hotelzimmer befand. Deko? War es ein Türstopper? Man weiß es nicht und man wird es auch niemals erfahren. Ludwig beschloss das halt einfach so hinzunehmen und nicht weiter zu hinterfragen.  
Er verkündete vollkommen übertrieben:

„Meisterleistung, mein lieber Friedrich. Wir haben nach wie vor nichts, rein gar nichts Nennenswertes hingekriegt, aber das hat sich besser angefühlt als jedes Lob, das ich jemals bekommen habe.“

Novalis grinste breit, als er antwortete.

„Menschen, die zum Handeln, zur Geschäftigkeit geboren sind, können nicht früh genug alles selbst betrachten und beleben.“

„Wie wahr, mein Freund. Ohne unser Handeln würde dieser grandiose Stein vermutlich niemals aus diesem grandiosen Fenster fliegen. Und er würde sich niemals wie ein grandioser Asteroid fühlen, der durch das All fliegt. Lass ihn uns beleben, mein Freund. Sein Name soll Tieck sein!“

Mit diesen Worten feuerte er den Stein aus dem Fenster.

In dieser Nacht stand William Shakespeare auf dem Balkon des Zimmers, das unter Tiecks lag, sinnierte wahrhaft poetisch und dachte über die unsterbliche Liebe nach.

„Ganz einsam stehe ich hier, beobachte die Sonne, wie sie den Horizont küsst. Blinzle durch die golden leuchtende Abendluft und warte sehnsuchtsvoll auf die dunkelheitversprechende Nacht, auf Luna und ihr Nachtgefunkel. Sehne die Stille der Dunkelheit herbei und warte auf dich, mein Romeo. Der Abendschein verdüstert sich und liebestrunken warte ich auf dich, mein Romeo. Doch das Wolkendunkel verdeckt dich, oh Luna, und die Einsamkeit macht sich in mir breit, frisst mich innerlich auf. Und nimmermüßig bin ich dazu verdammt auf dich zu warten, mein Romeo, und muss den herzschneidenden Gedanken ertragen, du kommst nimmer mehr. Doch ich werd dies Erdenleid ertragen, werd diesen Erdenjammer über mich ergehen lassen, wenn du nur endlich zu mir kämst und mein wehmutzerissenes Herz zusammenhältst, oh mein Romeo.“

„Ey, was auch immer du geraucht hast, ich brauch auch was davon.“

Ein Passant ist stehen geblieben und grinst ihn von unten an.

„Mein Romeo, ich wurde vom leuchtendsten Regenbogen des Himmelzeltes geküsst und wurde von Amors Pfeilen ins Herz getroffen, sodass es in tausend Teile zersprang.“

„Ah, okay. Alles klar. Viel Spaß dann noch.“

Und mit diesen Worten kehrte er William den Rücken zu und verschwand. Er wollte dem jungen Mann, der mit Sicherheit einen großartigen Romeo abgegeben hätte, nachrufen, ließ es dann aber doch.  
Er glaubte fast nicht mehr an seinen Romeo und irgendwie fand er die ganzen Typen bis jetzt auch nicht soo toll. Das erste Mal dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, ob er vielleicht doch eine andere Sexualität hatte als die Anderen. In Gedanken vertieft lehnte er sich an seinen Balkon, versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden eventuell doch straight zu sein und … wurde von einem Stein erschlagen. Und der war gar nicht mal so klein.  
Mit einer schweren Kopfverletzung sackte er auf dem Balkon zusammen. Vielleicht tot, vielleicht bewusstlos, vielleicht in einer Art Koma, man munkelt …

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an LegereScriptor für das Beta-Lesen.  
> Es basiert zwar zum Teil auf Fakten, ist aber zu einem sehr, sehr großen Teil (offensichtlich) in meinem seltsamen Gehirn entstanden. lol  
> Der Dialekt tut mir sehr leid


End file.
